Can't Stand the Thought
by nikkinor
Summary: Gibbs gets news on a very important part of his family. Rating is just in case. Chapter 11 is here...
1. Getting the news

A/N : Hi, hope you all like my story, please review, good or bad, it helps me know what you the readers think.

Title : Can't Stand the Thought

Disclaimer : None of it belongs to me, even though I wish it did, it doesn't.

Thank you Aeria for beta-ing my story, it means a lot (thank you, thank you, thank you)

On to the story...

Gibbs and his team were investigating the murder of Captain Scott Lankford, the captain of the U.S.S. Saratoga.

He was shoot in the head in his carders.

There were no fingerprints on the gun, so Kate was looking through any complaints that had involved the Captain.

They had been on the carrier for twelve hours now and they had a Lieutenant in a small meeting room they were using as an interrogation room waiting to be questioned.

Gibbs and Tony were on their way to there interrogation room when Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs." he answered.

"Good afternoon, this is the DC hospital's emergency room, were calling to let you know that your daughter is in our care at the moment."

He froze as he listened to what the nurse was saying.

"Is she ok.?" he asked, fear creeping into his deep blue eyes.

"We just brought her in, there was car wreck on Fifth Street, she was hit by one of the cars in the wreck. All the information we have is that she has a severe concussion, at the least."

"Is there any way you could call me when you get anything else. I'm in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean right now -" he was cut of by the nurse.

"That's no problem, when I get anything on how she's doing I'll call you."

"Thank you very much." he said as he hung-up.

"Hey boss, who was that?" asked Tony as they started to walk toward the interrogation room.

"None of your buisiness, DiNozzo." he said as he opened the door to the room.

"Good afternoon lutenint, I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." he said, pointing to Tony.

"I'd like to know why you called me here?" the young man asked.

"Just trying to find out who killed Captain Lankford."

The two men quizzed the Lieutenant for a half-hour. Getting nothing they wanted out of him, they let him go back to his station.

Kate had met back up with them after their interrogation.

She had a hunch on who the killer was, a Lieutenant Jeremy Baker. Gibbs was about to interview the man when he thought about the nurse that had called earlier.

"Tony, take a message if anyone calls." he says, throwing him the phone.

"Don't you have voice mail?" he asks, almost dropping the phone.

Gibbs just shot him a do-it-or-I'll-fire-you look and walked into the interrogation room.

It was about three minutes before the cell phone started to ring.

Tony answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Mr. Gibbs?" the woman asked.

"No, he's in an interrogation at the moment, but I'll take a message." he said as Kate started to snicker, he sounded just like a secretary.

"All right, tell him that Ariona has three broken ribs, a fractured lung, a broken right ankle, a severe concussion, which looks to be developing into a coma. There isn't much hope that she'll make it through the night." the woman said, Tony could tell the woman was saddened by what she had said.

"Alright, I'll tell him when he gets out, bye."

With that he hung up and walked over to Kate "Hey Kate, do you know a Ariona?" he asked her.

"I've heard Gibbs talk about an Arin, why?" she asked as she took the paper Tony had just written the message on.

"Cause who ever she is, she must have gotten into a car wreck or something, I mean look at the injures." he said pointing to a couple of the injures on the list.

"Wow, wonder if she's one of his ex-wife's or something."

"Or that red-head that comes and picks him up all the time."

Just as Tony said that Gibbs opened the door "He's not our killer."

"But he fits the description perfectly, how do you know he didn't do it?" Kate asked him.

"He's got an alibi, he was working on the deck at the time Ducky estimated Lankford's death."

"Boss, someone called, she said to tell you that Ariona has three broken ribs, a fractured lung, a broken right ankle, a severe concussion, and is slowly moving into a coma the woman said that there's not a lot of hope she'll make it through the night." Tony said as he handed Gibbs the phone and piece of paper he had written the information on.

Gibbs took a deep breath, he wasn't sure what to do, but he did know he wanted to be there for his daughter.

He walked out of the room and dialed a number on his phone.

"NCIS head quarters, how may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Could you connect me to Tom Morrow please?" he asked politely.

"Hold on just a second."

"Morrow here."

"Tom, I need to get back to DC ASAP."

"You're in the middle of a case, you know I can't do that."

"I really need to get back to DC, Arin got in a car wreck, there not sure if she'll live through the night..." he was interrupted by Tom.

"I'll get you on a plane back to DC as fast I can, tell your team I'll send McGee out in your place."

"Thanks, bye." with that he hung up, and went back into the room were Tony and Kate were looking over all the evidence.

"I have to leave, McGee will take my place." he said as pulled all of his things together.

"But boss, without you we'll never figure this one out, why do you have to leave?" asked Tony as walked over to were Gibbs was standing.

"Tony, I don' have to answer to you, McGee will be here, you'll figure it out." he said as he zipped up his bag.

"So, you're just going to leave us here to figure it out ourselves?" he was quickly getting on Gibbs' nerves.

"Tony, my daughter is in the hospital, and they don't even think she'll live through the night, is it ok if I go see her before she..." he stopped there, he couldn't finish his the sentence, he walked out of the room, no good bye or anything.

"Kate, did you know he had a daughter?" Tony asked after a long moment of silence.

"No, I didn't know he had any kids at all."

A/N : Please Review!!!!!!!!


	2. Seeing her again

A/N : This is the second chapter to my story, hope you all like it. And remeber to review. And the reason I didn't put this story on the end of "Letter" was because this is going to be a long story and it made more sence, also this takes place about a month after it.

Disclaimer : All of that stuff is on the first chapter.

Rating : PG-13 (Just to be safe)

Gibbs walked into the hospital room, on a bed right in the middle of the room, there was a woman, with blond hair. There was a man sitting in one of the chairs beside the bed, not much older that the woman, looked like Gibbs, except for his green eyes.

He walked over to the man "How's she doing'?" he asked.

"Same as when they called you." the young man answered, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"How long have you been here?" Gibbs asked.

"Three hours, came in as soon as they called me." the man answered.

"Sorry I couldn't be here sooner, if I could have I would have."

"The important thing is that your here now dad." the man said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Andy, she'll make it, she always does." he said as he sat down next to him. He put his arm around his shoulder "She'll make it, she'll make, son." he said as tears started to fill his own eyes.

It had been a while, Gibbs wasn't sure how long, all he knew was that his son needed him to be there, and his daughter needed a miracle.

"Dad, do you really think she'll make it?" Andy asked.

"Of course she will, she's been through a lot, but she's made it through all of that, she'll make it through this too." he said, not even sure if he believed what he was saying himself.

A streak of lightning ran through the sky, as the rain poured down outside.

"She always hated lightning, she would always hide under the couch when there was a thunder storm." said Andy as he picked up one of Arin's hands. "Then I would always pretend that I was scared of it to, so that way she wouldn't have to be alone."

"Andy, did they tell you what happened, all I heard was that she was hit by a car?" asked Gibbs.

"Some drunk driver ran a red light, hit a car, that car swerved onto the sidewalk and hit Arin."

"Where's Allison?"

"Cells been out off for the last," he looks at his watch, "three hours."

"Which country is she in this week?" Gibbs asked with a small smile.

"Last I heard, France."

"Do you have what's-his-names cell number?"

"No, like I would want it."

"You have a point, I wouldn't want my mother's boyfriend's number either."

"Mom wouldn't come anyway."

"Come on Andy, she's not heartless."

"Wanna bet on that?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

"No," Gibbs said as he stood up and walked to the door "I should go call Abby, tell her what's going on, I'll be back in a minute."

"Cell phones are only allowed in the lobby." he said as Gibbs walked out of the room.

Gibbs walked out of the room, rode the elevator down to the lobby, taking out his cell phone he dialed a few numbers.

"Hello." he could hear the blasting music even on the phone.

"Abbs, you sitting down?" he asked her.

"Hey Gibbs, I'm running the tests like you told me to, and I'm not sitting down, why?"

"Abby, you're going to want to sit down."

"Why, wants wrong Gibbs?" she asks him, starting to get worried.

"Arin got in a car wreck..." he was interrupted be Abby's worried voice.

"Is she ok?" she asks.

"She's in the hospital, there not sure if she'll live through the night." he said trying to keep her calm.

"I'll be over there as soon as I can, are you at the hospital?" she asked as she took off her lab coat.

"Yes, Andy is here too, Abby, tell Ducky ok."

"Of course Gibbs, talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Abbs." with that he hung up.

A/N : Please Review!!!!!!! 


	3. Feeling the Pain

A/N : Thank you for all the reviews, they make me so happy. Hope you all like this chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer : All that kind of stuff on the first chapter.  
.  
.  
.

Abby and Ducky walk into the waiting room in front of Arin's room. Gibbs greets them in the doorway of the room.

"Hey Gibbs, how bad is she?" asks Abby as she walks up to Gibbs.

"She's got three broken ribs, punctured lung, broken ankle, broken arm, severe concussion, they think she might go into a coma."

"Jethro, can I talk to you for a minute." says Ducky as Abby walks into the hospital room.

"Ya, what do you need Duck?" he asked as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Are you ok?" the he asked.

"Ya." he said as they sat down in a couple of the chairs in the waiting room.

"I can tell your not ok, Jethro you need to talk to some body, it will help."

Gibbs took a deep breath "There not sure if she'll live through the night, I can't imagine living without her."

"Jethro, she'll make it through this one, just like she's been through a lot of things."

"Duck, you don't understand, she's my baby girl, it hurts just to see her there in pain. I can't even look at her without feeling sick." he says as tears start to fill his eyes.

"I know, she's your daughter, its normal to feel sad, and hurt for what happened to her."

"But what if she does," he paused for a moment, he still couldn't say it "die."

One of the tears in his eye slipped out and ran down his cheek, more folowed that one untill a hand touched his shoulder, and he was wrapped in a hug.

He looked up at Abby crying on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be ok Abbs." he repeated as he cradled her in his arms, tears falling on both their faces.

They had been there about five minutes when doctors and nurses started running into Arin's room.

Gibbs stopped one of the nurses as she was about to walk into the room.

"Could you tell me what's going on?" he asked, he could tell his own voice was shaky.

"The woman in there is having breathing problems, were trying to stabilize her." said the nurse.

One of the doctors tried to shut the door to the room when Gibbs walk in the way of it.

"I'm sorry sir, your going to have to wait out here to see her until we stabilize her breathing." said the doctor as he pushed on the door a bit harder, pushing Gibbs back into the waiting room.

Gibbs sat down in the chair closest to the door, as the nurses and doctors walked in and out.

After about ten minutes one of the doctors walked out of the room, "Is she ok?" he asked as the doctor came closer to were Gibbs was sitting.

"We were able to stabilize her breathing, but were not sure if she'll have a lot of time left."

Gibbs walked over to where the other three were sitting "Andy, if you want to go see her first, thats ok."

Andy stood up and walked into his sisters room.

Gibbs sat down in one of the chairs, as tears fell from his eyes.

"She won't even know that I love her." he said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Gibbs, she knows you love her, she knows you care about her." said Abby trying to comfort him.

"You don't understand, the last thing I told her was that my job was more important, she'll never know that it isnt, that she's more important than anything to me."

"Jethro, she's still got fight in her, she could still make it, she's got Gibbs in her, and she's not going to just give up." said Ducky trying to give the man hope.

Andy walked out of the small room "Dad, you can go in there now." he said as he walked closer to Gibbs.

Gibbs took a deep breath, then slowly walked towrd the room. He sat down beside her bed and picked up her hand, it was so small compared to his. It was weak, and cold. Her face was the same, weak, cold, her normal warm peach color was gone, insted it had been replaced by a pale white.

"I love you so much sweety, and I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know that." he said as squeezed her hand a little tighter.

He slowly fell asleep, never letting go of her hand.

A/N : Please review!!!!!!! 


	4. Getting Better

A/N : Love all the reviews, they make me so happy. Hope you all like this chapter. I would have put it on here a day ago, but I was working so hard on the next chapter that I forgot about everything else (sorry).

Disclaimer : All of that stuff on the first chapter.  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Gibbs woke-up, and slowly sat-up in his chair.

He hadn't been asleep for very long, he noticed it was still raining, he looked at his watch, 11:37.

He walked out of the room to find Andy and Abby asleep, Abby had her head on Andy's shoulder, and Andy had his head on Abby's head.

He almost laughed at the site of the two of them, asleep on each other.

He found Ducky not far from them talking to one of the nurses.

"Ah, Jethro, this is Rachel Anders, Arin's nurse." said Ducky, bringing the nurse toward Gibbs.

"Hi, nice to meet you." he said shaking the young nurses hand.

"Now Mrs. Anders, would you tell Jethro here what you just told me?" Ducky asked.

"Mr. Gibbs, your daughter is doing a lot better than when we first admitted her, her chances of moving into a coma have lessened in the last few hours, but there's still a small chance she'll go into a coma. She is having problems with her breathing, but were looking at her possibly recovering from her severe lung damage, we're hoping she'll wake-up sometime tomorrow afternoon." said the nurse, happy that she was doing better.

"So she'll make it through the night?" he asked.

"Yes, she will make it through the night as long as there are no problems, but the way she's looking right now there isn't a big chance of that."

Gibbs felt a little better after what the nurse had said "Thank you, Duck I'm going down to the lobby, try to get Alison on the phone." he said as he started to walk to the elevator.

When he was in the lobby he dialed a few numbers.

"Hello." he was surprised he got an answer.

"Hey Alison." he said.

"Jethro, what on earth are you doing calling me while I'm in Paris for..."

"Arins in the hospital, she got in a car wreck earlier tonight, we've been trying to call you for the last five and a half hours."

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"She's doing better, were have you been?" he asked.

"On a farm, I've got a flight back to DC in two hours, is Andy there?"

"He's asleep right now, and why were you on a farm with your phone off?"

"I didn't turn it off, Will turned it off."

"I'm guessing that Will is your new boy friend."

"Yes, even though I don't know why it's any of you business..."

"Alison, I've got to get back to Arin, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." with that, she hung-up.

He walked into the waiting room to find Ducky sitting across from Andy and Abby reading a magazine.

"Hey Duck." he said as he sat down beside him.

"Jethro, were you able to get a hold of Alison?" he asked.

"Ya, she's in Paris, with Will, her new boy friend," he said with a small laugh "She's got a flight back to DC in two hours."

"She's Ariona and Andrew's mother, she should be here for them."

"Mother, by birth, but that's it." he said, shaking his head.

"But mother none the less, she might not act like it Jethro, but she needs to be here."

"I know, and that's why I called her."

"Well, Jethro you should get some sleep, it's almost midnight."

"I'll be ok Duck, I'm going to go sit with Arin for a while." he said as he stood up and walked into her room.

A/N : Please review!!!! 


	5. Coffee and friends

A/N : Thank you for all the reviews. I thought I should give you readers a little background information, so you get the story a little better.

Alison was Gibbs first wife, Gibbs divorced her for cheating on him while he was in the military. Gibbs got full custody of Andy and Arin, and Alison gave up all rights to seeing them when they divorced. Arin started working for NCIS when she was twenty-two, and worked there until she quit four years ago. Abby and Arin are good friends, and Andy and Abby went out for a while when Abby first started to work at NCIS. Arin now works in with the CIA in undercover operations.

Disclaimer: All that stuff in chapter one.

.

.

Gibbs stretched a little as he sat in his chair. The early morning sun was shining brightly through the window in the hospital room.

Ariona was the same as when he had gone to sleep, still, and quiet. The constant beep of the heart monitor reminding him that she was ok.

He stood up, stretching out his arms and legs. He quietly walked out of the room, and into the waiting room.

Ducky was wide-awake, and reading a National Geographic magazine. Abby was still asleep, but Andy was not in the waiting room. He walked up to Ducky and sat down beside him.

"Where'd Andy go?" he asked.

"Ah, he went down to get something to eat. You should go get something to eat, I don't remember you eating anything last night, and I'm sure you haven't eaten anything this morning."

"I'm fine, Arin needs me here." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, I'm not going to let you starve yourself, Ariona will be alright, and you need to eat something."

"I'll get something to eat later Duck. I can't just leave her here." he said as he walked back toward Arin's room.

"Then at least call Andy to bring you back something, you'll be no use to Arin if you're passed out from food deprivation." he demanded.

"Fine. I'll be back in a few minutes." he said as he walked to the elevator.

As he walked out into the lobby he smelled the sweet smell of coffee, it smelled so good, that rich and vibrant smell.

How sweet that smell was, how soothing the thought of coffee was to his wrecked system.

As he was about to dial Andy's number, Andy walked through the large front glass doors, bringing with him a large bag and various cups.

"Hey Dad, I know you want this." Andy said as he walked up to Gibbs, handing him a warm cup of coffee.

He patted him on the back "Good boy." he said as they walked back to the elevator.

"Hey Duck, here's the biscuit that you wanted." Andy said as him and Gibbs walked into the waiting room.

"Thank you Andy, I'm sure once Abby smells all this food she'll wake-up." he said as he took the biscuit from Andy.

"I'm going to go sit with Arin, ok." said as he walked into her room.

"You think he's ok Duck?" asked Andy as he sat down.

"He'll be ok, Jethro just needs to know that she's all right." he answered reassuringly.

"Did he get a hold of Alison yet?"

"Yes, last night he called her and told her what was going on. I think her flight left France at about one in the morning, so she should be here soon."

"At least she's coming, I didn't think she would."

Abby started to stretch out a little in her chair.

"Good morning." Andy greeted Abby as she sat up in her chair.

"Good morning, I smell food." she said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ya, I went out and got some stuff, you want a biscuit or a donut?" Andy asked her.

"Donut, anything to drink?"

Andy handed her a donut, "Ya, your favorite." he said pulling out a 'Big Gulp'.

"Thanks Andy. So how's Arin going?"

"She's better," responded Ducky "The chances of her going into a coma are very slim at the moment, and her breathing is getting better."

"How's Gibbs holding up?"

"Now that Arin is doing better he seems to be feeling better. But he hasn't wanted to leave her."

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Abby asked, a little bit worried about Gibbs.

"Yes, he just needs to know that she's ok, he'll be back to normal in no time." Ducky responded reassuringly.

"Has he even come out of there?" asked Abby, still worried about Gibbs.

"Yes, a few times, Abby he's ok," Ducky said as he put his hand on her shoulder "He just has to work this out his own way. Just give him time."

"Thanks Duck. I'm just worried about Arin, and now Gibbs is acting funny. The few constants I have in my life are just falling away." she said as she played with the straw on her cup. "I just don't know what to do, the thought of Gibbs in such pain, and Arin fighting for her life. I guess I don't know what to do."

"Abbs, don't worried about Leroy," said Andy as he put his arm around Abby "He just needs some time to think. And as for Arin, she's already getting better, she'll get out of this ok."

"I'm glad I have friends like you, but Gibbs needs more support than I do. I think I'll go sit in there with him." Abby said as she stood up, and walked into Arin's room.

A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!


	6. Meeting Alison

A/N: Here is another chapter, hope you like it, I know it short, but I'll post the next one tomorrow.

Disclaimer: All that stuff is in chapter one.

.

.

.

"Hey Gibbs." said Abby, as she walked into Arin's hospital room.

"Hey, you finally decided to wake up?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya, how you doin'?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"Ok, just worried about her." Gibbs said as he took a large sip of the coffee.

"Ducky told me she was doing better."

"Ya, there's a better chance of her getting out of here ok."

"You know, if you need to talk, I'm always here." Abby offered.

"Thanks Abby, it means a lot to me that your here."

"I'm always here if you need me Gibbs, always."

"Hello." came a voice from the door.

"Hey Alison." Gibbs said shortly.

"I'm here for Arin, not you Leroy." Alison said as she walked into the room.

"I need to go ask Ducky something." said Abby, quickly getting out of the room.

"So, how's she doing?" she asked.

"Better, the doctors are pretty sure she won't go into a coma. And her breathing is getting a lot better."

"I didn't know she had anything wrong with breathing."

"She had a lot of breathing problems last night, from the damage done to her lungs."

"Oh, well I only have about an hour before I have to be on a plane to California, and I don't want to spend my time with you." she said hatefully.

"What do you mean you only have an hour?" Gibbs asked.

"I have appointments to keep Jethro, unlike you I have to keep a tight schedule. I don't mean to sound hateful, but Ariona's accident wasn't planed, and I don't have the time to sit in a hospital and worrie."

Gibbs walked up to her, already angered by her manner when she first came in," Unlike you, Alison, I love my children, and wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." he said, and then walked out of the room.

A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Leaving You Behind

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they make me so happy, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All that stuff in chapter one.

.

.

.

Abby quickly shut the door to Arin's room after escaping from the terror of Gibbs and Allison in the same room. She sat down beside Ducky in the waiting room, taking a deep breath.

"Is it that bad" asked Ducky.

"Ya, I don't think I've ever seen Gibbs that irritated. I'm glad I made it out of there alive." she responded.

"The last time they where in the same room was back when Arin graduated high school, I wonder who will hit who first." Andy thought out loud.

"Jethro would never hit her, but sadly I cant say the same for Allison."

As he said that, Gibbs walked out of the hospital room and over to were the three where sitting.

He sat down hard in the chair "She'll only be here for a little while, she has some kind a an appointment in California." he said, his voice dripping with anger.

"She's going to California? While Arin is in the hospital, she's going to an appointment." Andy almost yelled.

"Ya, she leaves in an hour." Gibbs growled.

"That's it," said Andy as he stood up and walked into Arin's room.

"Mom, I don't even think I can call you that. Do you want to tell me why some appointment is more important than Arin, cause I sure would like to know?" he barked at her.

"Andrew, you have no right to talk to me like that, I'm here now, and I will be for the next hour. That's all the time I can spend with you and Arin. If that's not sufficient for you, then that's not my fault." she barked right back.

"I don't see a need for you to be here, so you might as well leave now." he said, holding the door open.

"I don't plan on going anywhere, Ariona is my daughter, and I'm going to be here for her while I can."

"Mom that's the point, you're her mother and you need to be here for her through this whole thing. She could have died last night and your acting like it was nothing at all."

"I didn't know that, I just thought she was really bad off." she said, talking in almost a whisper now.

"You need to be here for her Mom, you can't just leave her when she's like this."

"I'm sorry Andy, but I can't do that." with that she left the room and walked out of the hospital, not once looking back.

A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!


	8. Even Though

A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't get this chapter out until now, I was trying to get it just right. Hope you like this chapter, to make up for this one being soooo late I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow. Oh, and Kate and Tony will make there way back in soon, I'm working on wiggling them in.

Disclaimer: All that stuff is in chapter one.

.

.

.

Andy sat down beside his sister's bed, the things his mother had just said tore at his heart.

She never loved them, and he always knew it.

But now he had to face that it was really true, that it wasn't just the hate he had for her, that she didn't care about him and Arin at all.

"Arin, she didn't mean it, I know she didn't mean it." he tried to reassure his unconscious sister, more to reassure himself.

"Andy," called Abby into Arin's room as she walked in. "I'm sorry...." she started.

"It's ok," he said, looking down at the floor, "She never really loved us, me and Arin. There was always something better she had to do." he said as tears pulled at his eyes to fall down.

"Andy, she couldn't have meant it, she's your mother."

"Yeah, that's what part of me says, but the other part says she meant every word of it. That she really doesn't care, that she never did." he couldn't hold the tears swelling in his eyes anymore.

The tears came rushing down his face, all the hurt from his mother, and all the sadness from Arin being in hospital came out in those tears.

As Abby slowly sat down beside him he lifted his head, tears running down his face.

"Even if your mother doesn't love you Andy," she said quietly, "I do." she said the last part so quietly he could hardly hear it.

Andy slowly reached out his hand to touch her face, and wiped the small tear falling down her cheek, "Abbs, I love you too," he said as he pulled her closer to him into a hug.

After the two had stopped crying Andy pulled back a little to look at her, "Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, with Arin in the..."

"No, I mean right now, thanks for being here with me."

"I like being around you Andrew."

"You don't ever call me Andrew?" he questioned.

"Well, Andrew is a nice name." she answered simply.

"Ok," he said as he stood up, "Abigail."

"Don't call me that, I hate Abigail," she said, slapping him on the arm.

"Ouch," he said as he rubbed his shoulder "I guess I won't call you that any more."

"Good." she said, smiling widely.

A/N: Please review!!!!


	9. Sweet Little Girl

A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: All of that stuff is on the first chapter.

It had been twelve hours since Alison had been at the hospital. The late evening's dark blue color was soothing as Gibbs sat in Ariona's hospital room.

Abby, Ducky, and Andy had all went off to dinner. But he couldn't leave her there alone, he couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her and him not be there.

Even after the doctors had told him that she would be fine and that she was perfectly stable, he could bare to leave her side, even if it was just for an hour for dinner.

Ducky had told him that he would bring something back for him, so he wasn't worried about not eating.

He picked up the cup of coffee and took a large sip from it and finished it off, 'Number eight.' he thought as he threw the empty cup in the garbage.

Memories from when Ariona was a little girl flooded through his brain.

_"Daddy look, me and Andy made you coffee for Fathers day." a very young Arin announced as her and Andy walked into the living room._

_"Really, what kind of coffee did you make?" he asked as the two sat down beside him on the couch._

_"Really good coffee," said Arin as she handed him the cup, "Andy said so." She whispered the next part, "I made Andy try it before we gave it to you."_

_"Well, if Andy says its good it must be the best." he said as he took a small sip of the concoction his children had made him. "Um, that's great coffee."_

_Arin elbowed Andy in the side, "I told you he'd like it."_

_"Thank you very much for the coffee." he said as he set the cup on the table beside the couch._

_"Your welcome Daddy," said Arin as she hugged him, "We love you."_

He remember most of her the when she was a little girl, the time he had spent with her and Andy when they were little children.

He had watched her when she was just a baby crawl around on the floor, and when she was little girl and would brag about being Daddy's little girl. He remembered her be the best soccer player on her high school team, and her first date. He remembered being so proud of her when she graduated high school, and then college.

She had grown up so fast, from a little girl with her Daddy's eyes, to the grown woman with deep blue eyes that dug into your soul with just a passing glance.

He slowly stood up and walked over to the window, the beautiful dark blue's and purple's of the sky painted a sweet picture in the distance.

He stood there for a while, just looking at the colors of the sky, and thinking about the things in his life.

"Dad," came a weak voice from behind him.

"Arin," he said as he sat back down beside her, "How you feeling?"

She drew in deep breath, but stopped when the pain from her ribs ran through her body, "What happened?" she asked weakly.

"You got hit by a car," he said as he picked up her hand, "What hurts?"

"My ribs when I breathe," she said, weakly trying to take a deep breath, "And my head hurts really bad."

"I'm going to go get a nurse, ok. I'll be right back," he said as he walked out into the hallway, quickly finding a nurse.

As Gibbs and the nurse got back to Arin's room the nurse said, "Mr. Gibbs, you're going to have to wait out side for a moment." she said as she closed the door.

He knew that Ariona was going to be fine, but not being around her scared him. He didn't want to be anywhere else but in they're with her, making sure she all right, and that she's safe.

"Gibbs, what are you doing out here?" asked Abby as she walked up to Gibbs.

"Arin woke up, the nurse is looking at her right now."

"That's great Gibbs, was she feeling ok?"

"She said it hurt to breath, but that's from her ribs. She didn't me anything else."

"Who didn't tell you anything else?" questioned Andy as he walked in with Ducky.

"Arin woke up," said Abby as she took a bag from Ducky, "Gibbs, here we brought you some dinner." she offered him the bag.

"I'm not that hungry Abby," he said as he sat down in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Is she ok?" Andy asked.

"She's ok, her ribs are hurting her." Gibbs answered.

"Jethro, she'll be ok, but now you need to eat. You've only been drinking coffee all day, and you hardly had anything for lunch." said Ducky as he handed him the bag.

"Duck, really I'm fine."

"Jethro, just eat something."

Gibbs took the bag and pulled out a piece of bread and took a bite, "There, I'm eating something."

"Mr. Gibbs." the nurse called form the hallway, "You can go see Ariona now."

Gibbs quickly got up from of his seat, and walked back into Arin's room.

A/N: Please review, it helps me know what you the readers think!!!!!!!!


	10. Tears with Company

A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter to my story. It might be a while until I get the next chapter written, I have a really bad writers block at the moment. Hope you like this chapter, and Kate and Tony will be in either the next chapter or the one after that.

Disclaimer: All of that is on the first chapter.

.

.

.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly as he walked into Ariona's hospital room, "How you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by car," she said weakly, a small smile on her face despite her discomfort.

"You scared me, the doctors thought you wouldn't live through last night," he said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"I'll try not to get hit by anymore cars." she said as she tried to sit up, but gasped in pain from the strain.

"Sweetie, you ok?" Gibbs asked as he tried to help her.

"No," she said almost breathlessly, "It hurts so bad to breath."

"You punctured a lung when that car hit you, you're going to have to take it easy for a few days honey."

"How long have I been in the hospital?" she asked.

"Last night and all of today, and your going to be in here for at least another three days."

"You just get off work?"

"No, I've been here all day." his answer surprised her a little.

"You were here all day long?" she asked, wondering if he really took a whole day off of work just to be with her when she wasn't even awake.

"Yeah, me, Andy, Duck, and Abby."

"Abby and Ducky are here?"

"They've been here since last night, we were all really worried about you."

"Why did you take the whole day off of work to be with me?"

"Sweetie, I love you and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. You mean more to me than you will ever know, I didn't want to be at work instead of being here with you," he said as he picked up her hand and gave it tight squeeze.

"Thanks Dad," she said as tears pulled at her eyes, "Just for being here. I love you to." as she said the last part, a tear dripped down her cheek, more following that one.

Before Gibbs knew it he was holding her, and comforting her, both crying on one another's shoulder.

She seemed so small, and broken in his arms, like a little child, so fragile and weak.

He slowly let her go as she stopped crying, helping her to lie back down on the bed.

"There, now why don't you get some sleep." Gibbs offered as she settled back down.

"Ok, but can I talk to Andy first?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him." he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Andy," Gibbs called out as he entered the waiting room, "Arin wants to talk to you."

"Ok," said Andy as stood up and headed for her room, "Thanks."

A/N: Please review, it really does help me know what you think, if you like a part of it, tell me, if you don't like a part of it, then tell me that to. I can't become a better writer if no one corrects me.


	11. You Don't have to Lie and Who's Harry

A/N: I was sitting at my computer and some how, for some reason (not known to me) my writers block ran away. So here's the next chapter, really hope you like it, and Kate and Tony will without a doubt be in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All that stuff is in the first chapter.

.

.

.

"Hey, Dad said you wanted me," said Andy as he walked into Arin's room.

"Yeah," her voice was weak, and seemed so small, "I know Dad wouldn't tell me, but did Mom even stop by?"

"Yeah, for about ten minutes. I kind of ran her off after she said she was only going to be here for an hour. I should have left her alone, maybe she would have stayed longer."

"Its ok, I just wanted to know if she had even knew I was in the hospital."

"I'm sure she wanted to be here, she just had a meeting in California and."

"You don't have to lie to me Andy, you and Dad have been covering for Mom for a long time. I know Mom doesn't care, and I know when you and Dad do stuff and try to make it sound like she cares about me. I know she doesn't, so you don't have to act stupid."

"Sorry we lied to you like that."

"It's ok, you were just looking out for me."

"Yeah, well I should have been looking out for you when you got hit by that car." he said as he picked up her hand.

"It's not you fault, and I'm ok now, so you don't need to worry."

"You think that's going to stop me from worrying about you, that you're ok. Your my little sis, I have an obligation to worry about you."

As he said that a nock came on the door.

"Come in," called out Andy.

"Hi," said a nurse as she walked into the room, "Ariona needs her sleep, and visiting hours are over."

"Ok, good night Arin." he said as he stood up.

"Andy," she called out as he opened the door, "love you."

"Love you to."

"Oh, and make sure Dad gets some sleep, and tell Abby and Ducky I'll talk to them in the morning."

"Ok." Andy said as he walked out of the room and back to the waiting room.

"How's she doing?" asked Gibbs as Andy walked into the waiting room.

"She's ok, she wants you to get some sleep, and she wants to see Abby and Ducky in the morning. They had to kick me out because visiting hours are over, and she needs to get some sleep."

"Ducky, Abby, you two can go home and get a good nights sleep if you want." suggested Gibbs.

"Jethro, I want to make sure you eat a full meal first. You haven't had a lot of anything to eat today, and I don't want to have to come back at midnight because you passed out from not having any food in your system." said Ducky as he handed Gibbs the bag of food they had brought him back. "Now please eat."

"Fine," he said as he pulled out the sandwich in the bag and took a bite, "There, I'm eating."

"Good, Andrew I know I can count on you to make sure he eats the rest."

"You can, he won't get away from eating while I'm around."

"Alright, Abby do you want to stay here, or do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"If you guys don't mind, I'll go home with Ducky."

"That's fine Abbs, just be safe."

"Bye Abby, Ducky." Gibbs called out as they walked to the elevator.

--------------Next day

"Andy, do you think we should wake him up?" Abby asked Andy as she stared at Gibbs asleep in the waiting room chair.

"I don't think so, he was pretty tired last night."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to throw his coffee away," said Abby, loud enough to wake Gibbs up.

Gibbs quickly sat up at the mention of coffee. "Coffee," was the first think out of his mouth as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah Gibbs, here you go," Abby said as she handed him the cup.

He took the cup and almost swallowed half the cup with one sip. "Thanks Abbs."

"Your welcome," she said as Ducky walked into the waiting room.

"Good morning Andy, when do we get to see Ariona?" Ducky asked as he sat down.

"Um," said Andy as he looked at his watch, "We should be able to go in there right now."

"Andy, why don't you go talk to her," suggested Abby.

"Why?"

"Arin without coffee, its as bad as Gibbs without coffee. If you go first you'll get the whole 'Why I need coffee in the morning' speech."

"Oh, thanks for being so kind Abbs."

"It's a specialty," she called to him as he walked back to Arin's room.

"Good morning," Andy said as he walked into Arin's room, "How you feeling?"

"Hey, a little better, I woke up and thought I was in a jungle," she said pointing to all the flowers in her room.

"How did you get so many flowers in one night?"

"I have no idea, I guess everyone at work heard about me and sent flowers."

"Oh," Andy said as he looks at the cards in various flower arrangements. "And who is this Harry Coleman?" he asked he held up the card from a bunch of roses.

"Hey, let me see that," she said as she tried to reach her brother from her bed.

"Wait, I'll read it to you," he said with a smile. "'Dear Arin, heard you were in the hospital. Hope its nothing to bad, see you when I get back into DC. Love Harry'. Oh, that's so sweet, so who is he?"

"None of your business, now give me my card," she ordered as she put her hand out.

"Someone's cranky without there coffee," he said as he handed her the card.

"You have to remind me, are you sure you can't smuggle some in for me?" she said as she puffed up her bottom lip.

"You better behave when Abby and Ducky come to visit."

"There here, why didn't you let them come in first?"

"Abby didn't want the 'Why I need coffee' speech, and I'm guessing you want me to leave so you can talk to them?"

"Andy, it's not like I don't want you here, it's just I haven't gotten to talk to Abby and Ducky in forever."

"Ok, but your going to have to tell me who this Harry guy is later," he said as he walked out of the room to get Abby and Ducky.

A/N: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
